jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skully
Skully is a parrot and he is part of Jake's crew. His friends are Jake, Izzy and Cubby. He is also friends with Winger the princess of Skybird Island who is also a parrot. Skully is voiced by David Arquette. Role in the series ﻿Skully joins every adventure Jake and his crew enjoy. Skully is often the one to notice things the others miss, making him a strong advantage when it comes to dealing with Hook. ﻿In the end of every episode, Skully reveals their secret Team Treasure Chest where they store their gold doubloons. Several episodes revolve around Skully. In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot", Skully is kidnapped by Hook to become his new pet. Skully spends the day locked in a cage but uses his brains to keep Jake, Izzy and Cubby on Hook's trail. According to Cubby, Hook kidnapping Skully is the worse thing the Captain ever did to them. Skully was the lead character in the episode "Skybird Island is Falling!", where he actually led Jake and the crew in their mission to stop Skybird Island from plunging to the sea after Hook stole the magic leaves that keeps the Island afloat. In spite of his small size, Skully was actually responsible for saving the team in a few occasions, including "The Pirate Princess", where he had his shadow resemble a wicked witch, scaring Hook away. He also saved the team when they were swallowed by a whale by tickling the roof of its mouth and making it laugh. Skully was the lead character again in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" while sailing through the waters near Shipwreck Beach Jake and his crew took a shine to the old shipwreck especially Skully who revels that he always wanted a ship of his very own. He names the little shipwreck the Leaky Beak. Jake and his crew then decided to repair the old ship until she was as good as new in the process they discover a treasure map in the sail leading to a treasure hidden on Never Peak mountain. While sailing to Never Land and the treasure Captain Hook tried to steal the little ship.In the end the puny pirate team thwarted Hook's plans and return the ship to Wise Old Parrot on Skybird Island, While grateful to the young pirate crew he gives the ship to Skully. Skully was the main focus of the episode "Who's a Pretty Bird?", When Skully receives a mirror as a gift from Winger, the pirate bird can't stop admiring his own reflection causing him to fail in his lookout duties causing Bucky to get tangle within seaweed as Jake and his crew journey to save Butterfly Bluff from Captain Hook. Playing with Skully On July 27, 2012, Disney announced a short series titled Playing with Skully that premiered in the USA September 19, 2012, tying in with both the premiere of the Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky special and to a lesser extent, International Talk Like a Pirate Day. The show is currently airing on other Disney Junior channels worldwide. Episode Appearances As one of the series main protagonist Skully has appeared in every episode in the series. *See the Episode Guide. Trivia *Skully's catchphrase "Crackers!" echoes the phrase "Polly want a cracker?". *Skully has only collected gold doubloons three time so far, in Hide the Hideout ,Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!"and Who's a Pretty Bird?. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Parrots Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Animals Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Funny Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Flying Characters